Jurassic Porn (Collection)
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Jurassic Porn- Porn finds a way The Lost Fap-Jurrassic Porn - something has reproduced. Jurassic porn III- This time it's not just a walk through a porn site (yes it is) But when the power goes out what'll happen Jurasex World- the porn has opened.
1. Hammond invite Dr Sattler and Dr Grant

"So." Dr. Sattler said.

"Well this'll be interesting." Stated Alan.

"Yeah."

"Well we are still in here... alone." Said Alan.

"You're right. Do you want to do something.. dirty?" She said sexily. She grabbed his pants and pulled them down to reveal a colossal penis. Alan's dick stood up hard and Dr. Sattler grabbed it and started to stroke it. Alan moaned as she put her mouth around his dick and bobbed her head up and down. Alan pulled off Dr. Sattler's shirt, unbuckled her bra and grabbed her breasts. Dr. Sattler moaned around his dick. She got up and pulled down her pants. Alan leaned forward and moved her legs apart to start licking her vagina. He stuck his tongue into her pussy and swirled it around. He flipped her over and continued to lick her.

"OH! Yes! Right fucking there! Keep lick...AHHHHH!" Dr. Sattler scream as she orgasmed into Alan's face. Dr. Sattler collapsed right down onto Alan's penis causing her to yell and her eyes opened wide as saucers. They sat there for a moment so that Alan could get used to Dr. Sattler's tight pussy. Alan started to push into Dr. Sattler and pulled out slowly. He repeated this motion, speeding up each thrust. Dr. Sattler started to moan. Dr. Sattler started to bounce up and down. Dr. Sattler yelled and came all over Alan's dick.

"Ellie, I am close."

"Cum in me!"

With a few grunts and thrusts Alan exploded inside of her, shooting strings of cum into her womb.


	2. Some Bisexual stuff

The chef whispered into John's ear.

"Well, our target audience has arrived."

* * *

"KIDS!" Said Mr. Hammond.

Lex, an 21 year old young lady, who was bisexual with double d tits, and Tim, a 18 year old boy. Ellie, who was also bi, was instantly attracted to Lex. Both Lex and Tim rushed up to hug John.

"Before we start the tour I need to use the restroom." said Lex.

"Me too" said Ellie, making sure to give Lex a look that was unmistakable. The two women made their way to the girls room. Once they walked in Ellie shoved Lex up against the wall and started to french kiss her. Lex wrapped her leg around Ellie and started to rub up against her sweet-spot. Ellie couldn't resist any longer she grabbed Lex's pants and started to pull down her pants but Lex stopped her.

"Wait." said Lex, "I'm a hermaphrodite"

"Well I don't care." Ellie yanked down Lex's pants. She bent down until her eyes were level with Lex's dick. It was 4 inches long. Ellie started to stroke it and it grew hard in her hand. Lex moaned as Ellie's hand rubbed her genitalia. Ellie put her mouth around Lex. Lex pulled off her shirt and bra to reveal her double d breasts which got instantly got Ellie wet. Ellie reached behind Lex's penis and shoved 3 fingers up Lex's vagina. This cause Lex to instantly cum into Ellie's mouth.

Ellie stood up and opened up her shirt and pulled down her pants and panties. Lex walked over to Ellie and with a very agile thrust shoved it up into Ellie. Ellie screeched at the sudden intrusion, but as Lex started to thrust in and out, her screeches turned into moans. Ellie reached behind Lex and rubbed Lex's vagina making Lex moan louder. Lex thrusted harder and harder. Since she was a virgin she did not have that much stamina. Lex's thrusts got more erratic. She grunted as she orgasmed with Ellie. Ellie's pussy tightened around Lex triggering Lex into dumping her load in Ellie. Lex pulled out and bent down. Lex stuck her tongue into Ellie and started to swish her tongue around. Lex Licked up all of the cum she dumped into Ellie. They put their clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom.


	3. The Kids Lose Their Innocence

"I'll stay up."

"All night?"

"Yes. All night." And with that Lex laid her head on Alan's shoulder and closed her eyes.

A few moments later...

"Yes, Lex?"

"What if," She paused, "What if we don't survive this? ThThere are so many things we want to do that Tim and I haven't done yet!"

"Like what?"

"Well we haven't gone surfing, we haven't gone on a cruise, we haven't lost our virginities." Listed Tim. Alan's eyes widened. "Oh did I say that out loud?"

"Well, I can at least help Lex with one of those things." Alan turned to Lex and asked her, "And would you be willing to help Tim with the same thing?" Lex's eyes widened.

"Dddo you mean..." Lex trailed off.

"Yes."

"O...o...ok" Lex trembled.

Alan and Tim pulled down their pants. Alan's penis was dinosaur sized but Tim's was just under 4 inches.

"Ok, now Lex start stroking my dick and put your mouth on Tim's penis and move up and dooooooh." Alan moaned lowly, "are you sure you never did this? Because you are really good at this."

"Thanks"

"Alan reached down and pulled her shirt off and started to fondle her double d boobs. Lex moaned around Tim's dick as Alan's cold hands touched her warm sensitive breasts. Tim started to moan louder as precum dribbled off his penis.

"Lex, I'm close..." he grunted. Tim screamed as he let his load dump in her mouth. Lex stood up and pulled down her pants. She was fully naked now.

"My god sis, You have such a sweet body! But why do you have a penis?" said Tim as he ogled at his sister.

"I'm, I'm a hermaphrodite", She blushed. She went down on all fours she started sucking off Alan and letting Tim eat her out and stoke her dick. Alan grabbed her head and caused her to deep throught him. Tim continued to flick his tongue around her clit and sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Eventually, it was too much for Alan and Lex as they both hit their orgasms at the same time.

"Lex, turn around." Alan said as he lined his tip up with her vagina, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea" Alan started to slide into Lex's tight virgin twat. Lex yelped as she lost her vaginal innocence. Tim came from the front and slid into her as well. When Alan went in Tim came out. Lex was moaning softly.

"Your vagina is just as good as your mouth," said Alan.

"Oh... Thank... mmm, THAT FEELS SO FUCKONG GOOD... you!" Lex moaned and she stroked her own dick. Soon enough Tim started moaning. Tim hadn't had as much experience as Alan did being a virgin and because Dr. Sattler was a slut who would fuck anything that moved. Tim moaned louder as the tightness made him dump his load inside of her. He pulled out and kissed her on the lips and fell asleep.

"Finally, he is asleep.," said Alan quicking his speed at which he slammed into Lex. Lex screamed as she had her second orgasm. having cum twice and being fucked so fucking hard made Lex go into pure sexual bliss. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as he bounced her up and down for the next half hour Lex came 13 times.

Suddenly, she screamed, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU.."  
"Lex, I am going to..." Alan sprayed a stream of hot, sticky cum in her womb.

"Alan? Did you just..."

"Yes, how did it feel?"

"It felt... It felt... It felt so fucking good. Can we keep going?"

"I don't know. I might have or I might get you pregnant."

"Oh don't worry, my mom had me start birth control about a year ago."

Alan lined his tip up and he slammed into her. Alan fucked Lex for 2 hours straight before Lex fell asleep but Alan not noticing fucked her until the morning.


	4. In the Kitchen

**If you do not like human x dinosaur please skip this chapter. Otherwise I hope to enjoy this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

The Velociraptor charged forward at Lex but it crashed into a reflective counter revealing that it was only reflection of Lex. Lex climbed out of the cabinet and started to crawl. The other Raptor heard the noise that Lex was making and walked over. It hooked her shirt with it's claw. She started to scream as it grabbed her shirt and bra and tore through them. It did the same to her pants and panties.

"My clothes!" she screeched. The raptor bent down and stuck it's long, reptilian tongue down her vagina. She screeched in shock. The raptor sloshed it's tongue around inside her. Suddenly, the raptor pulled it's tongue out of her. Lex got scared again until she looked between it's legs.

"Oh you're a male! But I thought there were only females on this island." She looked down again and saw his hard 12 inch cock.

"Oh I know what you need. You need... Pleasuring." she said seductively and spread her legs . The raptor jumped forward penetrating Lex's Vagina. It started to pump in and out. Within seconds Lex was orgasming with every thrust. Eventually the pleasure was to much for the raptor that it started to grunt. It's thrust became more erratic. Suddenly it erupted inside of her womb. Suddenly, it saw Tim and charged after him. Tim ran into a meat locjer swung around just in time. The raptor crashed into some racks knocking ot out cold (Why can't I write a fanfic without puns?) Tim ran out and they ran out of the kitchen into the main dining room.


	5. The kids have escaped

Lex and Tim ran out of the kitchen locking the door. They both sighed heavily. They started to walk out into the dining room when Lex grabbed Tim and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tim was surprised at first but then went with it. After frenching each other for a few minutes, Lex started to bend down pulling down Tim's pants along with her. She grabbed Tim's dick and started to stroke it. It got harder and harder and grew to it's full length. Lex put her mouth around his penis and started to bob her head up and down. Tim Started to moan from the pleasure. Lex extended her hands down into her pants and started to rub her vagina. Lex stopped sucking his dick for a moment to stroke it while she sucked on his balls. After a few moments of this she went back to sucking his dick. Tim started to moan louder and so Lex moved faster bobbing up and down. Lex took a quick break to catch her breath and to Pull off her shirt. Tim grabbed her perky tits and Lex resumed blowing Tim and Jerking him off. Eventually Tim's moans got louder and louder until he covered his mouth and grunted as he released his load into her mouth and onto her tits.

Lex stood up and let Tim pull down her pants Ti bent down and stuck a finger up into her vagina. The sharp, quick pain made her moan loudly. Tim moved his finger in and out. She moaned with every in and out and every motion caused her pleasure. Tim suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. He wanted a taste. he stuck his face up into her and started to eat her out. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few moments she covered her mouth and screamed as she released onto his face.

Tim stood up and aligned the tip of his dick with her entrance. He thrust forward causing both to moan out quietly Once Tim adjusted he started thrusting in faster making sure to give his sister the most pleasure possible. As he thrust up into her he grabbed her tits. As he licked on he kneaded and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. Tim was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into his tight sister pussy. Eventually, he hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing Tim to go deeper. This made Lex start to orgasm every 5 minutes. Tim moaned. His thrusts became more erratic.

"Lex, LEX, I am Going To..."

"In my pussy, IN. MY. PUSSY!" Tim kept thrusting trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, He screamed as he thrust up and planted his seed inside of her. They put all their clothes back on and ran out into the dining room where they saw Dr. Grant. They were relieved this nightmare was almost over.


	6. Ellie and the Raptor (pt 1)

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!" said a gleeful Ellie Sattler. Then all of a sudden a Raptor jumped through some pipes and cables scaring the shit out of Ellie. She screamed as the raptor pinned her to the ground and using it's 6 in claw cut straight through her clothes revealing her breasts and vagina.

"Oh," Dr. Sattler said, "you want to play dirty do you?" The raptor bent down and shoved its tongue down her vagina making her moan with the sudden intrusion in her vagina. it's tongue thrashed around inside of her like a whip. She moaned as the tongue flicked further into her pussy.

Suddenly, she screeched as she came. The raptor licked up her juices and stood up. Dr. Sattler went under the raptor and grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. it spun her around and started to lick her clit again. Ellie put her mouth around the raptor and started to suck him off. the raptor started to hump her face and she moaned around his dick. His thrusts became more erratic. she stroked his dick faster and faster until they both reached their climax.

The velociraptor spun her around and thrust its hips forward and slammed its dick into her vagina. It started to pump slowly. With every hump, he got faster and faster. Her moans echoed through the room. She grabbed her tits and rolled them as she was humped by the raptor. she rubbed it snout and rubbed it, telling it that it was a "good boy". It pushed its dick deeper and deeper into her until it started to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Ellie screeched as she orgasmed with every thrust from the raptor. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. She was in a state of complete sexual bliss.

She was brought back to reality when the raptor started to grunt with every thrust. It sped up and cummed in her vagina. It pulled out. Ellie realized what just happened and what creature this was. She got up and screamed in terror jumping out of the cage slamming the door behind her. The raptor jumped on the door slamming her into the door. She slammed against a metal box and a hand fell on her.

"Oh god, Mr. Arnold..." and then she screamed. She was holding onto Mr. Arnolds dismembered hand. She dropped it and limped held back by the weight of her flashlight. the raptor jumped through the hole it cut and chased after her. It caught up with Ellie on the stairs. It tackled her and used its claw to rip through the back of her pants. Ellie turned her head and looked back. She was crying. The raptors wood stood erect. She knew what it wanted. It wanted to take her ass...

CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Ellie and the Raptor (pt 2)

**Hey Guys! This is going to be a quick chapter. After this there are probably only going to be 3 more chapters. (The helicopter scene at the end or beginning, Ellie finds Grant, and Muldoon x Female Raptor) After that either Jurassic park 3 or Jurassic World**

* * *

 _The Raptor jumped on to her and used its claw to cut through her clothes. She knew what it wanted. It wanted her ass._

It thrust forward forcing it's dick into her ass. Ellie started to cry ass (Hahahhahahahhahahahaha) she lost her anal virginity. The raptors dick pumped in and out quickly. Ellie started to orgasm with every thrust. a puddle of female bodily fluids started to appear on the ground. The raptor grunted. The tightness of Ellie virgin ass was to much. He grunted again as he dumped his load in her ass. She kicked the raptor in its balls and ran up the stairs and locked the door.


	8. Reunion

Ellie spotted Grant.

"Alan!"

Grant spun around and his penis was hanging out of a hole in his pants from climbing over the fence. He got hard just by looking at her. Her clothes were ripped in a way that he could see her tits and her vagina. She started to run towards him.

"run" she said, "RUN" As she got closer he saw that she was covered in some whitish fluid that was dripping from her pussy.

When she got to him, she jumped his arms and screeched. Alan's dick slipped straight into her vagina. After a moment, a haze appeared over her eyes. She started to bounce up and down. She started to moan. It felt so goid to have a human penis inside of her for once. Grant started to thrust up into her vagina. he sped up until his thrusts matched the speed of her bounces. She sqealed as she hit her climax.


	9. Update

**Hey Guys this chapter isn't going to contain any story content. But I just want to know if you want ti see more from jurassic porn 1 or if you would like The Lost World: Jurrassic porn, Jurassic Porn III, or Jurasex World. please comment on which one you want.**


	10. The Lost Fap: Jurassic Porn Introduction

**Hey readers! This section will be based on the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Some minor changes will be made.** _Summary:_

Something has reproduced. Follow Ian Malcom, Sarah Harding, Eddie Carr, Nick Van Owen and Ian's daughter, Kelly as they try to escape site b.


	11. the little sorna girl

**HEY GUYS!!!! I know I haven't updated my stories in a while. But i am going to be jumping around from each story to the next. This first chapter is going to be about the girl at the begining who is 14.**

Cathy walked down the path when something jumped out of the bushes. It was small, about the size of a large cat.

"hello little one, what are you? some sort of bird?" it cocked its head to the side.

"do you want some?" she gave the creature a little piece, "It's roastbeef! It is good!" She turned her head "MUMMY! DADDY! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

She turned around to face the creature, when suddenly it jumped on her chest and started nibbling at her developping breasts. Cathy stood up and atarted backing away. Suddenly another jumped on her face and started to hump her mouth with its small dick. she tripped and fell on her back. 3 more creatures appeared and shot up her skirt. They all shoved thier dicks into her vagina and started humping away. After a moment the creatures startedstarted to cum. Cathy screeched as she was filled with small amounts of the warm silky liquid. her parents ran over. When her mother saw her she screamed.


	12. Kelly

Kelly walked into the trailer. She looked around and instantly got hypnotized by a map. (y'all know the map) She looked at the bottom left corner and saw the archipelago that included both of the main islands. She smiled. Suddenly, there was a thud and Kelly looked out the back of the trailer. A woman was bent over picking up equipment to put in the trailer. Her skirt got lifted by a gust of wind and Kelly stared like a deer caught in headlights, but another bang and she dove under a table. The door shut as the trailers were pulled onto the boat. Once they were out on sea, she crawled out and flicked on the TV and started flicking through channels.

"... 90 degrees Fahrenheit in...'

"...Who are 'Cagney and Lacey'..."

"...Oh, yeah lick me right there... Lick me right there..."

"...Well let's see if..."

"Wait a second," she said and flicked back a channel, "They have porn on public access television? All I have had are those movies my dad forgot hide back in the documentary cases."

She unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She shivered as the cool air touched her warm crotch. She reached down a started to rub her clit in circles. She imagined her girlfriend Jamie eating her out. Suddenly, someone opened the door so she quickly shut off the tv and rolled under the table again. They entered the trailer and walked to the back and grabbed a suitcase. She opened her mouth to let out a moan but she covered her mouth so the person who was there didn't hear her. The person walked out of the trailer and shut the door. Kelly rolled out and sat up. She stuck a finger up into her causing her to moan. She started to shove it in and out. She took off her shirt and her bra. The cold air hit her tiny, developing breasts making her moan. She shoved a second finger in as she grabbed her boob and rolled it in her hand. She moved faster. She felt pressure build up in her abdomen. She was so close to climaxing. Her she arched her back and moaned loudly. _Any second,_ she thought. She screeched as juices sprayed all over the place. She threw her pants on and dried up the liquids that had shot out of her vagina.


	13. Outside the camp part 1

Kelly stared at the roof of the tent trying to fall asleep. Eventually she sat up told Sarah that she needed to pee. She walked out siddme and Burke saw Kelly walk off and followed her.

"Hey, Hey! Where do you think your going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then. I'll follow you just to keep ya safe."

Burke followed Kelly into the forest. Kelly pulled down her pants and underwear exposing her pink snatch as she bent down. A steady stream of urine flowed out of her pussy and onto the ground. Burke looked over and saw her vagina and felt his penis harden. He pulled down his pants letting his penis flop out. He walked over to Kelly as she was bending over to pull her pants. He grabbed her hips and thrust his hips forward causing to squeak. One of his hands reached up to her face to cover her mouth as she called for help. His other hand slid up her shirt and groped her breasts. He started to pull in and out faster and faster. With his penis still inside of her, he spun her around and threw off her shirt. He grabbed both of her legs and started to pound her pussy. She started to kick his back he did not budge at all. She felt so good bouncing up and down on he's dick. He leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. He started to bounce he faster and farther down on his cock until her moans started growing louder.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed as her juices splattered all over the place. Her pussy tightened around his rod causing him to grunt.

"I'm... close... to!" He said as he thrust his dick into the limp gorl in his arms. He put her body on the ground back first and started to thrust back into her pussy. He started grunting as he could feel his climax rising. With one more deep thrust he grunted as he shot webs into the unconscious girls womb. He pulled his dick out and rolled over next to her and fell asleep.

1 hour later

Kelly woke up naked on the ground a warm feeling in her abdominal area. She pulled up her pants grabbed her shirt and put it on. She then noticed Burke lying on the ground asleep. Suddenly the events that took place an hour ago came rushing back. She ran away from him back towards camp.

Burke woke up on the ground, his dick partially limp and covered in Kelly and his juices. Suddenly he heard a thud. The female Rex crashed through the bushes and stared down at him. She bent down and sniffed his penis. She licked it once causing it to harden again, ready for round 2...

 **Cliffhanger!!!!! I know a lot of people hate these but... whatever pt2 comes out soon! Love y'all!**


	14. Outside the camp part 2

_Burke_ _woke up on the ground, his dick partially limp and covered in Kelly and his juices. Suddenly he heard a thud. The female Rex crashed through the bushes and stared down at him. She bent down and sniffed his penis. She licked it once causing it to harden again, ready for round 2..._

Her tongue swished around his dick. She licked up all of the juices around him. She spun around and her tail swung over him. He started freaking out until he saw her huge vagina coming down. With almost perfect precision her rear end came down on his penis. she started to make very small bounces on his penis. Her bounces grew faster. She got off of him and rolled onto her back. He climbed up onto her stomach and thrust into her pussy. He started to pound into her. He started to grunt as his dick slid in and out of her pussy. His thrusts became more erratic as his climax came closer. With one final thrust he Came deep in her pussy. He pulled out and slid down off of hit the ground and felt a thud. He turned around and saw the male crash through the bush. Seeing his partner on the ground with another creatures seed in her vagina caused him to go into a rage. He chased Burke back to the camp. He walked back to his mate.

He stood over her and thrust his massive dick in her pussy. He snorted as he pumped into and out of her hole. She growled as his dick slif in and out of her causing her inense pleasure much more than that tiny human's cock. He continued to hump her. She started to make short bellows as her climax came closer. The male rex plowed her hard not slowing down even when she started to swing her arms scratching his muzzle to get him off. The male spes up causing the female to roar loudly as she orgasmed. The male rex still didn't stop. In and out, the rex shoved his rod deeper into the doe at increasingly faster speeds.

Growling as he reached his Climax, the rex kept fucking his mate. He buried his shaft deep into her snatch and exploded shooting steings of cum all over her insides. The Nale dismounted pulling his dick out causing his cum to spill out. The female got up and followed the maled to the camp.

...

Kelly got back in her sleepung bag and told Sarah what happened. she was shocked but told Kelly to go to sleep and they'd deal with it in the morning. A few moments later the rexes burst into the camp. Kelly Sarah Nick and Burke took shelter in a cave behind a waterfall. The male stuck its head through sticking out its tounge sliding it over Sarah's breasts down to her crotch. Then he slid over kelly's naked chest and flicked the tip over her clit causing Burkes cum to spill out. Bueke noticed a snake on his shoulder and freaked out. thw rex grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the cave tossed him in the air and but down on his dick. The fenale came over and ripped him in half.


	15. Raptor Rape pt1

Ian, Kelly and Sarah ran through the gates to the compound. Sarah fell behind them when out of nowhere a raptor jumped onto her back! It ripped her pouch off. Ian stepped forward to go kick the raptor in his face, but it snarled at him and he backed up. He and Kelly backes up behind a truck. The raptor tore through Sarahs pants. She tried to get up to run but slipped which caused her panties to get torn off. She flipped herself over to kick h

up at the raptor. It snarled and bent down and licked from her ass all the way to the tip of her clit. She squealed as the raptor tore through her shirt in multiple places. He bent down again and licked her breasts. Suddenly, he thrust his hips forward, causing her to moan loudly. He was inside her!

While all this was happening Ian was looking for something to diatract the raptor so Sarah could get out of there.

The Raptor started to hump Sarah. She screamed and tried to kick it but it was way stronger then her. Each thrust caused her to moan more and resist less. Soon she had wrapped her legs around its back. She started to return its thrusts. She yelped as she had a full body orgasm. She laid still for a while, as the raptor continued to thrust deep into her. She finally started to return his thrusts weakly again.

Ian had found metal bar and moved out, Kelly right behind him. As he walked out from behind his hiding spot he saw his girlfriend being pounded by the lizard-like creature. It started to squak as it climaxed in her pussy. Ian hit the metal bar against the truck and the raptor looked up and went after him. Sarah scrambled to her feet ran over to Kelly fully nude. Kelly ogled at Sarah's naked body for a moment. Then she came to and ran with Sarah into the nearest building.


	16. raptor rape pt2

This chapter includes semi-incest.

Sarah and Kelly ran into the compound building. The two women looked at each other. Sarah bent down and kissed Kelly.

"I saw the way you were looking at me out there" said Sarah.

Kelly blushed "what do you mean?"

"you were staring at these!" Sarah said. she walked over to Kelly and took off her shirt and bra. She rolled Kelly's boobs in ger hand. Kelly moaned. One of Sarah's hands ventured down into Kelly's pants and pulled her pants down and bent down and stuck her face between Kelly's legs and started to eat Kelly's vagina. Kelly let out soft moans that encouraged Sarah to go harder. She reached down and started to massage her own pussy. Kelly's moans grew louder and louder. Finally, Sarah's work culminated in a squeak as Kelly's juices exploded all over her face. Kelly rolled Sarah onto her back and shoved a finger deep into her and kept pulling it out and shoving her finger in.

Suddenly they heard a thud!

Two raptors started to dig at the ground by the door Sarah pulled Kelly to the other side building. Sarah and Kelly started to dig a path under the wall. Kelly stepped back allowing Sarah to pull on the wall boards. Eventually, she pulled them loose. Sarah bent down, stinking her naked ass in the air, to stick her head under the wall when Kelly unexpectedly stuck her finger into Sarah's vagina. When she pulled it out white silky fluid dribbled out.

 _The velociraptor had cummed in her!_ Kelly thought. Sarah pulled her head back in surprise at her action. Sarah disregarded it and said, "go I'll be right behind you!" Kelly started to climb under when a raptor shoved it's head under. It wiggled it's way into the building. and jumped on kelly knocking her to the ground. She screamed but there was nothing Sarah could do as the same raptor that had jumped her outside had started pounding into her again.

Kelly's raptor took no time slamming it's dick deep into her. It slammed deeper and deeper into her. She moaned with every thrust. The thrusting was rythmic. the sound of flesh slapping and moans filled the room.

Suddenly Kelly screeched as she came. Her vagina tightened around the raptors dick. It started to screech. After a few erratic thrusts, it cummed inside of her vagina. It jumped on its friend scaring it off. It slammed its dick into Sarah finishing her off. She squealed as she came. The raptor backed up. Sarah and Kelly scrambled up onto upper levels.


	17. Tyrant cock

"If you want to stop us: Shoot us"

The car shot out of the storehouse. The rex woke up and flopped right between Sarah's breasts. Its tongue flicked out and started to lick her breasts. She started to moan. The rex used its claw to rip through her shirt, pants and underwear. She shrieked as he started to flick her tongue in and out of her clit. He flicked it in and out. After a couple of moments, Sarah started to enjoy it and let out a few moans. She grabbed its head and pushed it further in. She moaned louder and louder. She exploded all over his face.

He stood up and she shrieked. Something entered her vagina! She looked down and saw his penis had entered into her. He slipped in further... and further... and further. Eventually, he got his entire 10 inches in her. She expected it to be way shorter. He started to pound in and out. She started moaning. As he thrust harder and harder. Sarah squeaked as she orgasmed. The baby rex continued to pound Sarah. It stared to squeak as it climaxed deep in her pussy.


	18. Jurassic Porn 3 Introduction

Hello readers from here on out is Jur **ass** ic porn III! In this version of the story Eric is known as Erica and is a female who is experimentally bi and Billy is now known as Blake (which is gender neutral) and is gender fluid (biologically female) and is also bi (basically me).

I hope you enjoy!


	19. Plane Recovery

This is based on the scene where Amanda and Paul are changing.

* * *

Paul walked behind the plane with a clean shirt in his hand. He noticed Amanda, his ex-wife, getting changed as well. As she was pulling of her bra, Paul turned his head to look away.

"Oh, Sorry. Sorry" he said, embarrassed.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Paul. It is OK to look" She chuckled with that he looked up and was instantly hypnotized by the oranges on her chest. "How much did you say you lost, Paul?"

"Paul?" She asked again not noticing where he was staring. It also didn't help that she was pulling her pants down revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. "Paul?"

"Oh, um 25 pounds, I have been swimming." He started to pull down his pants and boxers.

"Swimming? You hate to swim. You don't even know how to..." She noticed him staring at something so she followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at her. "Oh, so after all this time you still find me hot?" She walked over to him, "And after all this time you still want to fill me up with your cum" She rubbed his crotch getting it rock hard. It was only 5 inches long and 1 inch wide but it was still more than enough to pleasure her. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. They fell to the ground with Paul on top. Paul massaged one of her breasts while he used his other hand to line his dick up with her vagina. He rubbed the tip across her sensitive lips causing her to moan softly into his mouth. He slipped into her and started to thrust down. He started to pound into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return his thrusts. She let back her head to moan with her eyes closed. They rolled over so Paul was on the bottom looking up at her. She bent down and started to bounce up and down making her boobs roll up and down.

Blake(She is female for now) was walking by the plane to look for stuff She could still use. She walked around the front end of the plane. She looked up and saw Amanda bouncing on Paul, while both were completely naked. It took him a moment and tingle in her pussy to realize what they were doing. She backed up and then stopped; She could leave them to what they were doing and have to deal with being horny or she could masturbate right there. I'd rather go with the second choice. She unzipped her pants and started to rub her pussy.

"Hey, Blake what are you staring…", started Udesky and then he saw Amanda bouncing on Paul and saw Blake rubbing her vagina rigorously. The sight gave him a boner and so, not giving a shit he dropped his pants and started to rub one out. Grant walked over to pick up his hat and saw Amanda and Paul going at it like rabbits. Suddenly, survival went out of their minds and Blake, Udesky, and Grant were all masturbating to Amanda bobbing on Paul.

Amanda screeched as Paul hammered into her causing her to orgasm. He continued to pound into her. Blake reached into her "Lucky pouch" and pulled a battery operated vibrator. She flipped it on and shoved it into her pussy causing her to moan sharply. She shoved it in further, making her orgasm around the dildo. Alan saw his Assistant orgasm which shoved him over the edge. He groaned and shot ebs of hot sticky cum all over her. Udesky walked over to Amanda and strings of cum shot out and covered her. She was so surprised she fell all the way down onto Paul's dick causing her to orgasm and convulse very powerfully tightening around Paul forcing him over the edge and he dumped his load inside her. She got off of him and sat down on the ground basking in the afterglow. She stuck her fingers in her vagina and pushed all of the cum deeper into her. Then, she snapped out of the haze and realized what just happened she quickly started to stick her fingers into herself and did her best to get out as much cum as possible.

"Paul, you ass, you dumped your load in me. We are divorced! What the hell!"

"Sorry I tried to hold on, but.."

"But what? You could have just gotten me pregnant!"

"It is your fault for cumming onto me! And yes, I do mean it in both ways!"

"Let us just hope that you didn't just get me pregnant."

The both looked up and noticed Blake, Udesky and Grant staring at them.


	20. The Cum truck

"Thanks for saving me Erica" the beautiful 15 year old girl ducked back in the truck.

"You know I am?" She said

"Your parents are here looking for you"

"Together? They don't work well together"

"You'd be surprised what people will do when they are forced together for survival. Anyway I am surprised you lasted eight weeks here"

"That's all it's been"

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"InGen left stuff over when they cleared out."

"Any weapons?" He asked

"No and that was the last of the gas grenades"

"And thank you for that. Speaking of which if there is anything I could do or answer for you let me know."

"Well there is one thing that I heard..."

"What did you hear?"

"That you have a... no nevermind that would be inapropriate"

Alan sighed "was it that I have a huge penis?" Erica nodded.

"I have gone 8 weeks, I need some... Human relief" she slipped her jacket off her shoulder and pulled her arm through the sleeve and did the same for the other side. Her jacket off, she slid her shirt over and off. Her bra was tattered. She slipped it off showing her C-cup breasts off to Alan. She crawled over to him and put her hands on his crotch rubbing it through his pants. She could feel it growing so she unbuttoned his pants, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. Alan backed away saying "wait I am an adult and your a minor this isn't right" but in doing so his pants were pulled down letting his huge 10in penis flop out.

"There are laws here Dr. Grant, only survival of the fittest" She said as she started to stroke his shaft. It stiffened fully as she ran her tounge from the base to the tip and slipped his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Her hand slithered down to her pants. She slid them off and started to circle around her clit causing her to moan around his cock. Suddenly Grant grabbed her head and pushed it down so she would deep throat him. After 5 seconds of her gagging he let her up. He laid back as to let her spin around and put her barely covered pussy in front of his face. He reached and tore through them. She sat on his face and let him eat her out as she bobbed her head on his dick. Both moaned loudly as they both reached their climax. Erica spun around and slammed her vagina down on his dick. She bounced up and down as Alan reached up to fondle her tits. Alan started to return her thrusts but shortly flipped her onto her back spread her legs and started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and started to hump back. Alan's dick smashed deep into her vagina and he repeatedly smashed into her g-spot triggering a body shaking orgasm. She lay their with her toungue hanging out. Alan grunted as he slowed down. He picked her up and continued with his deed.he bounced her up and down until he felt pressure building up in his abdomen. With one last thrust he shove all 10 inches up into her shooting his cum into her womb. He lay down with her on top of him and him inside of her and fell asleep.

Erica snapped out of her sex haze to a chirping outside. When she tried to get up she realized that there was something in between her legs. She looked down and saw a soft penis half in her pussy. She stood up and pulled it out realeasing a huge globe of semen to spill out. She heard the squeaks again rushed over to the door and shut it.

The sudden thud woke Alan up. He noticed the sticky white fluid dripping out of her. _**Oh** shit_ he thought

"Are you on birth control Erica?"

"No so you probably should have pulled out."

 **Hey guys sorry that it has been so long! I hope you enjoyed this story, I am going to be changing the opening to Erica getting fucked by a pack of raptors that she takes (with her vagina, duh...)**


	21. Franklin and Zia talk again

"They're all gonna die and no one cares." Claire whispered. Her phone started to ring. "All right lets get back to work"

Franklin sat down at his desk. He went into a word doc containing the html for the dpg's website. He started to type in some new code about the recent congressional vote.

Moments later his phone dinged. He picked it up and checked it. Zia has texted him: "we should 'talk' in private. Meet me in the girls room this time in 10" he saw Zia get up from her chair, stroll past him lightly tapping his shoulder. She turned the corner and disappeared. Soon Franklin followed her. He knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Come in" said Zia's Muffled voice. Franklin opened the door and walked in. When He looked up Zia was standing there completely nude except her underwear.

"Come on Franklin, we don't have all day." Zia walked toward him. She rubbed her hand over his bulge. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and started to grope one of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand reached down into her panties and started to rub his finger in a circle. Her moans intensified. He made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He took his hands off her boob and reached around her reaching around grasping for the clasp. He eventually found it. He started to try to unbuckle it but it was already unbuckled.

"I already undid my clasp since I know you have trouble with it!" She moaned into his ear. He pulled her bra off revealing her b cup breasts. He grabbed one of them in his hand and rolled it while kissing and flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue. His other hand continued to rub her pussy. He slipped a finger into her. She moaned louder and louder. He slipped a second finger into her. She shrieked. Franklin thrust his fingers into her, while sucking on her nipples. Her moans grew louder. Suddenly her back arched and she started to spasm as she reached her orgasm.

She knelt down and unbuttoned Franklin's pants to pull them down. She pulled down his pants and his underwear. His half erect penis flopped into her hands. She stroked his penis. It started to grow in her hand. she slipped it into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of his penis. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. Franklin receive a ton of pleasure from zia moaning around his cock. He started to grunt. She slid his penis out of her mouth with a pop.

She stood up stroked his dick two more times and then lined it up with her opening and slid down onto it. She started to bounce up and down on him making her moan. Suddenly the door opened and Claire walked in and saw the two of them fucking.

"Oh my god! Guys?"

Zia saw Claire, "oh shi... hi Claire I am sorry we'll stop and go back to work" Instead of verbally responding, Claire smirked and then pulled her pants down revealing a 6 in cock. Claire made Zia bend backwards. Claire slid into Zia's mouth. Franklin started to thrust into Zia again. Zia moaned as the two dicks pumped in and out of her. Zia reached behind Claire's penis and started to rub her clit causing Claire to moan as well. Claire lifted Zia up and started to bounce her up and down on Franklin and her cocks. Franklin grunted from the increased friction and pressure on his cock. Zia shrieked as she orgasmed. Her pussy tightened around Franklin and Claire causing them to cum deep into her.

"all... right..." Said a shaky Zia.

"yep... its time to get back to work" said Claire. She casually pulled out of Zia Like pulling a cork of the bottom of a bucket filled with water all the cum came spilling out. she got dressed and walked out.


	22. IndoRapetor

**Hey guys I am going to be posting Jurasex World as a new seperate story and writung new stories that are let is make these characters fuck. After I finish the original Jurasex World I will continue into Jurasex World: Fucking Kingdom in the same story.**

 **TL;DC: Moving the Jurasex World to a new Story to make room for a lets fuck jurrasic world/fallen kingdom portion.**

Maisie pulled the sheet up, the tapping on the roof that she was trying to convince herself that it was just rainfall. Lightning illuminated her room casting a shadow onto the wall. The old window creaked as it opened. The tapping noise came inside of the room. His shadow slid slowly across the wall. The lightning illuminated the room once again revealing the beast in it's entirety. The monster stepped out of the shadow.

The Indoraptor extended an arm and hooked its claws around her blanket, clothes and undergarments. She freaked out and shot back. This sudden motion caused his claw to tear through her shirt, bra, pants and panties. He bent forward and licked her vagina. She shrieked as his tongue glided over her sensitive lips and she started to try and kick his head. He took this as a invitation to repeat. He dragged his tongue from the bottom of her vagina to the tip of her clit. His tongue penetrated her vagina causing her to shriek and give in to her instincts. She rubbed his snout encouraging him to shove it in further. He flicked his tongue around inside of her. She felt a pressure build up inside her abdomen. She held on for as long as she could before exploding all over his face.

The Indoraptor drew its head back. Maisie lay there tongue laying out of her mouth. The creature grabbed Maisie causing her to squeal. He dragged her to the end of the bed. As she reached the end of the bed she felt something rub up against her entrance. A shiver raced up her spine knowing deep down what was about to happen. With one quick jerk, he popped her cherry. She cried as he started to pound into her. His monstrous wood filling up her inside. Being her first time having anything inside of her, the feeling was weird. It did not help that his penis was so large. He slammed into her. She moaned. He continued thrusting in and out of her. That same pressure built up in her abdomen before releasing. She spasmed as the Indoraptor continued to hammer into her. He squaked as he got close. His penis throbbed inside of her. With one less thrust he dumped his load inside of her.

Owen burst into the room and shot the indo raptor twice. It stood back up and suddenly Blue jumped through the door and jumped on the raptor. Maisie and Owen back up to the window.


End file.
